Biodiesel has become quite important among biofuels, there being a growing trend in constructing industrial plants for producing biodiesel based primarily on esterification and transesterification reactions of said oils and/or fats and alcohol without the presence of catalysts, wherein the reaction takes place at a high pressure and temperature, an alcohol which facilitates breaking the bond linking glycerin with fatty acids and allows the formation of glycerol on one hand and esters on the other, being required.
Document JP 2004182966 discloses an installation for producing fatty acid esters from mixtures of fats and oils in a tubular reactor operating in supercritical state. The installation comprises a preheater for preheating the oil and fats fed to the reactor, a preheater for preheating the alcohol at a temperature lower than the critical temperature of said alcohol and equipment for raising the temperature of a mixture of said preheated oil and fat and said preheated alcohol to the reaction temperature before feeding to the reactor. This document discloses also the integration of a stirring device placed previous to the reactor producing a mixing of the alcohol with the fats and oils.
Documents JP2006188590 and JP2006036817 have the same inventor than the preceding document cited and disclose the same installation including minor differences not relevant for the present invention. Both additional documents integrate said stirring device in a position previous to the reactor.
Document US2006025620 discloses a method for producing a esterification reaction where examples 1 and 4 exposes a method produced in a laboratory scale, using small batch type apparatus, eg. a reaction tube. This reaction tube was placed into a tin bath controlled at a predetermined temperature and reacted while shaking under a predetermined pressure for a predetermined time, but this document do not disclose a reaction method produced in a flow type apparatus including said shaking of the product while the reaction is performed, and do not exposes means for shaking or stirring included in a flow type reactor. International patent application WO 2007/026032 discloses a chemical reactor for supercritical alcoholysis of all types of fats and oils with various alcohols wherein both the fats and the oils are introduced directly into the reactor by respective pumps, heat exchangers for the effluents and for the fats and oils fed to the chemical reactor having been envisaged.
The invention proposes a reactor such as that described in the preceding documents in which the reaction conditions have been improved, facilitating the conversion of fatty acids treated by means of applying several measures that do not exist in said prior art.